Eternity
by Brownieboy95
Summary: What if Percy appected the olympian's offer? Set after PJ& last olympian. T for some teenage themes and blood. Might be mild M in later chapters for possible violence and language.
1. The Gift

**Chapter 1: The Gift Accepted**

**disclaimer: i don't own percy jackson or any chracters, this is just fan fiction.**

**description. what if percy accepted the godhood? Fan fic series about his new adventures as a god.**

**set just after PJ* the last olympian.**

"what?" Percy exclaimed as he stood in front of the Olympian council.

"You heard Lord Zeus, Percy. We want to give you the gift of immortality." Hermes replied. Percy looked around at the Council, all of their eyes boring into his as he looked at them in turn.

"Are you sure?" He asked Zeus.

"Absolutely. You saved Olympus, and what's more, you stopped Kronos and his Titans re-gaining power over the Earth. It's what you deserve. It has been agreed that this should be your reward."

"Well, My Lord, I'm honoured but..." Percy stopped mid-sentence and looked at Annabeth for advice. Annabelle looked at him and nodded her head. Her encouragement was all he needed.

"But what?" Hera asked.

"But nothing Lady Hera. I accept your offer." As he said these words, the room burst into applause as the Olympian council clapped at Percy's decision. He looked at Hestia and she smiled at him and clapped also. He knew that he had made the right decision.

"Wonderful. Before we make you a god, the Council must convene to decide what you shall preside over. In the mean time, feel free to say your goodbyes to your family as your human self. For the next time you will see them will be as a god." With Zeus' parting words, The demi-gods bowed and left the council chamber.

**POSEIDON P.O.V**

"Well, what shall Percy preside over?" Zeus asked. The others looked at one another in confusion. Ares raised his hand.

"How about the God of Bruises?" He suggested.

"Not helping, Ares!" I said through gritted teeth. Ares looked at me with fiery eyes. I made to rise from my chair.

"Peace, Brother" Zeus said calmly. "I'm sure my son meant nothing by it. Did you **ARES**?" He looked at Ares with threatening eyes.

"No. Sorry, Po." Ares said.

"Any other suggestions?" I asked the council.

This time Apollo put his hand up. "will he be a minor god or a major god? Because i have a suggestion for a major realm."

"I'm open to suggestions. But young Percy will be a major god, we owe him that. But he shall not be able to join the Olympian council, as it would tip teh balance of power even more than it has already. What is your suggestion?" Zeus said softly. Everyone, including myself looked at Apollo.

"Well, as Gramps- I mean Kronos has been pretty much spread thin across the world, why don't we give Kronos' realm to him. I mean it seems only right as he helped Luke to defeat him."

Hermes and a few other god nodded in agreement. Zeus seemed unsure about this.

"I agree. I think percy should be God of Time. What do you think, brother?" I turned to Zeus for his opinion.

"I'm not so sure. It would make Jackson more powerful than all of us. But I agree that he does deserve it. If we decide to give him Time, then we need someone to train him how to use his power properly, or we could all be stuck in a time loop for eternity."

"Ahem." We all turned to see Hades on his feet. "What I think we are forgetting, is that Jackson is extremely unpredictable. I think we should have someone he trusts to train him. Someone who he would fear to disobey."

Everybody turned to me

"What are you looking at me for?"

Zeus raised one eyebrow at me. "Well, you ARE his father after all. He respects you and would never go against your orders."

"What about my wife and son? Triton hates Percy."

"Percy will be God of Time by the time he start training him. They cannot argue with him. He will be one of the most powerful gods in Olympus. "

"Very well. I shall train him. I shall enjoy spending more time with him."

"Next is the question of rebuilding Olympus." Athena, if you would go and fetch Annabeth. I would like to discuss our new living quarters."

**PERCY P.O.V**

As I left the Council chamber with Annabeth and the other demi-gods, they all broke out in applause and patted me on the back. I nearly fell over as Travis and Connor Stoll bear hugged me at the same time. My head was filling with so many emotions. Fear. Guilt. Excitement. As I wondered what the gods were deciding, I was flooded with questions from my fellow demi-gods.

"What are you going to be a god of?"

"Will you come and visit us?"

"Can you sneak some gold for us?"

I guessed the third one was from one of the Stoll brothers, or someone else from the Hermes cabin.

"Guys... SHUT UP!" I shouted as loud as I could. "To answer your questions, I don't know what I am god of yet, they are deciding. Yes, of course I'll visit you whenever I can. And whoever asked me to steal gold."

"Me!" Connor Stoll said. Just as I suspected.

"Well, Connor, to answer your question, NO I won't!"

I walked out of the ruined palace, past smouldering houses and collapsed pillars.

"I'm going to have a complete re-design of this place. I'm thinking classic Greek/ Modern culture. Maybe a few glass buildings and some multi-story temples, with Zeus' up the top, nearer to the sky." Annabeth was saying as we walked through. I was going to miss her when the inevitable happened. I wasn't going to think about that anymore. I reached the lift and pressed the ground floor button.

When we reached the ground, I felt guilty. More guilty than i had ever felt. I was giving this entire thing up. At what cost? To become immortal.

Mom and Paul were outside waiting for me. Paul still brandishing the sword, ready for another attack.

"Percy!" Mom ran towards me with open arms when she saw me, Paul at her heels. She kissed my forehead and looked at me, her hands on my cheeks, looking at my face for my bruises.

"mom, I'm okay. I have some news."

"what is it? Percy are you okay?"

"I'm fine mom. But this is the last time i'll see you. As a mortal anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm being made a god. Don't worry, i only accepted as long as i can still see you anytime in like."

"Well. Is this what you want?"

"Yes. This feels right. Anyway, it'll be like i've just moved out, yeah?"

"yeah. I love you, Percy. Don't ever forget that."

I felt a sudden burn on the back of my neck. I turned round and saw Athena standing there in full greek battle armor.

"Annabeth. Lord Zeus requests your presence in council. Percy, I think it best you come too, as it concerns you also."

"well. It's time. Love you too, mom."

As i hugged my Mom for the last time as a human, i turned and prepared myself for eternity.


	2. Decision Made

**Chapter 2: Decision Made**

As Percy and Annabeth teleported to Olympus, Percy felt a tinge of regret. But it was too late. The decision had been made.

As they entered the council chamber once more, the Olympians looked at Percy. After a few minutes of silence, Athena spoke.

"Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson, Lord Zeus."

"Thank-you, daughter. Why is Jackson here? I only requested Miss Chase's presence." Zeus looked at Athena quizzically.

"I brought Percy here, as the matter involves him, as he will need living quarters and a temple."

"Indeed" Poseidon replied. He looked at Percy with love in his eyes. The love that a father has for his son.

"Very well." Poseidon winked at Percy as Zeus once again spoke out.

"Jackson, you have been called here to discuss New Olympus. The New Olympus designed by Miss Chase here. "Zeus turned to Annabeth.

"Annabeth Chase. What do you have in mind for New Olympus? I hope you have temple for all of us, including Jackson." All of the Olympians turned away from Percy to look at Annabeth.

"Well, err yes, Lord Zeus. I have one plan for a main temple building. It's a mix of Classic Greek and Modern Culture. It's a 13-storey building, with your temple floor at the very top, nearest to the Sky. And you all get a floor each, With Hades' at the very bottom, Closer to the underworld. I felt he should have one here, as we couldn't of won without ALL the gods, including him-"

"Ahem" Hades interrupted.

"-especially him". Annabeth added quickly. She looked at Hades quickly. He had crossed his arms and had a smug look on his face.

All the gods nodded in agreement.

"Will we get to customise our temples? I want to set a few traps for people who are disrespectful. Maybe a few nets and laser beams to stop people stealing my stuff. Or cavorting in there" Hephaestus said, glancing at Aphrodite and Ares out the corner of his eye.

"Well, yes, of course. You can do what you like with them."

At this, the gods suddenly erupted in noise as they discussed what they were going to have in their part of the temple building.

"SILENCE!" Zeus shouted. The room fell silent at once. "This sounds excellent Miss Chase, I particularly like the part where my temple is at the top to symbolise that I am top god"

"Well, I put yours there because you are the god of the sky, but I like that too."

"I am glad you approve. Now onto the matter of Jackson's realm. Jackson, step forward."

Percy stepped forward without a second's thought.

"Perseus Jackson, You have accepted the gift of godhood. The Olympian council has decided that you shall take over from Kronos. You shall become the God of time, keeper of the past, present and future, one of the most powerful gods this world has ever seen, and shall ever see."

"Hold on. You're making me the God of time?" Percy interjected. His face was lit up with shock and utter disbelief.

"Yes, Percy, we are." Apollo replied. "You will be on of the most powerful gods there has ever been. But also, it is a great responsibility. You have to help every single one of us with our powers. You have to tell me the time for sunrise and sunset. You have to help Artemis time the night. Even Lord Zeus needs to know when the best time of a storm is."

"I think Lord Zeus can decide when he wants a storm to happen. That is his power, not mine. As you say, I will be the God of Time. It will be my responsibility to err...to err... I'm sorry, what do I do?"


	3. Sealed with a kiss

**Chapter 3: Sealed with a Kiss**

The entire Olympian council looked at Percy in surprise.

"Well...err...Perseus; your powers will be the same as Kronos'. You will be able to slow time locally, or around a person or group." Zeus stated. "Any other powers young Perseus could have?" Zeus looked around at the other gods.

The gods looked at each other, confused. The most unlikely of Gods spoke out.

"Percy will have the ability to freeze water and time at his will. I think he should have some water powers considering Poseidon is his father." Hestia said quietly. Poseidon looked at her with gratitude.

"Agreed. So, that is two powers he can have. Any more suggestions?" He asked. Apollo was the one to make a suggestion this time.

"Well, I know that this isn't one of Kronos' powers, or something to do with water, but Perce should be able to be sensitive to important events and be able to detect when the future can be changed or when prophecies will be fulfilled, coz I don't know about you guys, but when the one about Percy was taking place, I was really anxious about what would of happened. And the time-sensitive thing, he should be able to tell when history is being changed and the ability to time travel."

"Time travel and Time sensitivity are certainly going on the list. Any more suggestions?" Zeus once again looked around out the council.

"One more. He should be able to slow or stop someone's aging. So he keeps those he holds most dear." Athena chirped. She looked at Percy and nodded towards Annabeth approvingly. He looked towards Annabeth and back to Athena. He smiled at her gratefully.

"Very well. Now that Percy's powers are decided, His Godhood will take place. It must take place at the time when the sun and moon are at their closest. Apollo. What time is the sun and moon closest?" Zeus asked. Everyone looked at Apollo. He gulped.

"Err... well, father, that would be at 5:10am Western Pacific Time. The sun and the moon will remain closest until 5:22am. It must take place at that exact time. It is now 3:10am. We have two hours to prepare for his transformation."

"Very well. Until it is time, Miss Chase and Mr Jackson will be our guests here and will stay in one of the guest suites. As most have been destroyed, I shall rebuild them as they were for the time being. Also, I think it best if you discuss plans for your own separate temple with Miss Chase. If there is no more points to be made. Council is dismissed." Zeus rose from his chair and the others followed suit.

**PERCY POV**

As Zeus and the others left the room, Annabeth and I left the chambers through the main doors, and turned right towards the guest rooms. On the way, Annabeth and I discussed my powers.

"So, what do you think about your powers then, _Lord _Percy?" She said. I looked at her and raised my left eyebrow.

"Well, I like the sound of them, especially the slowing someone's aging thing. I might use it on you. So we can be together." I looked at her. My eyes pored into hers. She looked at me and before I realised what was going on, I kissed her. I'd never kissed her before, but it was the greatest pleasure I'd ever had. It seemed like hours before we broke apart, still gazing into each other's eyes. I'd never loved someone as much as I love Annabeth. I was wondering if I had made the right choice, well, until they said I would be able to stop someone aging, I immediately thought of three people. Mom, Paul and Annabeth. The three people who I cared about the most.

"Anyway, about my temple." I said, changing the subject.

"Err... yeah. What did you have in mind?" She looked down at her notes. She got out a notepad and pen and poised to make notes.

"The only thing I want to be part of my temple, is a sense of complete time freeze. When you enter it, you are outside time. Eternity can pass you by and you wouldn't notice it. And, a clock for the outside world, so you can tell how long you've been in there." I looked at her and she looked at me. I think Aphrodite might have been spraying something in here, because I pulled Annabeth closer and leant down and kissed her again. I entwined my fingers in her hair and pulled her closer, deepening our kiss. When I am made Lord of Time, I thought, the first thing I am going to do is stop Annabeth's body clock. She won't ever age, or die naturally, like Artemis' hunters. She will be mine for eternity.

"Ahem."

I broke the kiss and looked round suddenly. Hermes was standing there in a white Greek robe, looking embarrassed.

"Sorry to disturb you. Lord Zeus requests your presence in the council chambers. Percy, it's time."

I nodded and grasped Annabeth's hand, I wasn't doing this alone. I wanted her to be with me when it happens.

Hermes led us back to the chambers. When we reached the doors, he turned and said

"I'm afraid Miss Chase will have to remain outside the chambers while the transformation takes place. For it to happen, we have to be in our natural godly state. You will be unharmed, Percy, as we can focus our energy into the process, but Annabeth will be vaporized if she is even in the room, as the power is multiplied tenfold." Hermes looked at Annabeth and me, and nodded. I sighed and turned to Annabeth.

"Well, this is it." She said.

"Yep this is it. The next time you see me I'll be a god."

Annabeth looked into my eyes again, and hugged me tightly.

"Let me kiss you as a mortal for the last time" I whispered into her ear. She leant back and pressed her lips to mine. We stayed like that for a few minutes, breaking only because Hermes coughed again.

I waved farewell to her and went with Hermes into the council chamber. The chamber had been transformed to suit the occasion. Instead of the 11 seats of power was a single gold and marble altar, about 6 feet high 20 feet long and bristling with power. I could feel it from the end of the chamber. All of the gods were in traditional Greek white robes, except Hades, who wore a black Greek robe. When I entered, the gods looked at me. Zeus was the first to speak.

"Jackson, please lay down on the altar." I nodded and walked forwards. Dad held his hand out and helped me onto the altar. I laid down and the gods strapped my wrists and ankles. I raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"The straps are purely for safety reasons. New gods are extremely powerful and you will move around a lot. The straps are to stop you falling off and hurting yourself. If you fall off, then the transformation will fail and you could be turned to ash." Dionysus answered. For once with a kind look on his face. The only time I had seen that face was when he summoned me in a vision during the battle, he was talking about his son, Pollux, whose brother Castor died last year.

As the final strap was tied, the gods got into a circle around me and they started to chant in an ancient language, which no mortal ever understands. The language of the gods. Olympiac. Zeus stopped chanting and looked at me and said

"Perseus Jackson. You have chosen the path of Godhood. This is your last chance to turn back. If you continue with the ceremony, you will become immortal. Do you wish to continue?"

I thought of Annabeth. Being with her was all I wanted. But I didn't want her for less than one hundred years. I wanted her for eternity.

"I do."

"So be it." He continued chanting and the god suddenly started chanting in time with each other, down to the millisecond.

I started to feel warm, and then the warmth increased, as the gods turned into their natural state. I had never seen them in their natural state before. They were beautiful. Bright white orbs just hovering in the air. The light so bright I tried to shut my eyes, but I couldn't. I can't really explain it, but have you ever seen Magnesium burn? You know that bright white light it emits? Imagine a light a thousand times more bright. Not even close.

I felt my body burn white hot. It hurt more than the worst pain I had ever felt. I arced my back and screamed in pain. They were right to put me in straps. I was rolling around, my entire body in pain, from the tip of my tongue to the very end of my toes. It felt like I was being burned alive. Nothing could have prepared me for what I saw next. A bright golden orb hovered above me. Sort of liquid rolled into a ball, like I can do with water. But this wasn't water. This was Ichor, the golden blood of the gods. It hovered above me for a few more seconds before falling onto me and dissolving into my body. I felt a final surge of pain before seeing something that shocked me to the core. A scarlet orb left my body. My blood. It had been replaced by the Ichor and was now hovering above my head. The gods started spinning in a circle all around me, like a giant spinning ring above me. The scarlet orb rose up and continued up and into the chamber ceiling. The ceiling absorbed my blood as a sacrifice, and suddenly, amongst the intricate portraits of people and animals, appeared a tiny picture of me. I then realised, the ceiling portrait wasn't a timeline of human life, but a record of sacrifices made to the gods in days gone by.

My body started to glow with white light, and the pain started to die down. I knew that it was almost over. The orbs slowed down and returned to their humanoid form. Zeus raised his arms along with the other gods and exclaimed

"The mortal is dead. All hail Perseus; God of Time. Keeper of the Past, Guardian of the present, Defender of the Future."

"ALL HAIL!" The gods cried out.

My light died down and I suddenly realised that I was no longer in my normal clothes, but I was in full Greek Battle armour. The light died completely and dad released my bonds. I sat up, rubbing my wrists, expecting to see them red, but they were fine.

"How do you feel, Percy?" He asked me. I looked at him. To my surprise I had grown to the same size as him.

" I feel. I feel fine. How do I get back to normal size?" I asked him. He looked at me and sighed.

"That's the thing. You just say clearly in your head what you want to happen and it will happen." He replied.

In my head i thought clearly: 'Human size' I immediately shrunk down to normal size, although it now felt like they were normal and I was a mouse.

I looked to the doors and remembered Annabeth. I snapped my fingers and the doors swung open. I suddenly felt a huge force crash into me, knocking me over. It was a few seconds before i realised it was Annabeth. I looked at her and I kissed her. Behind me the gods either went 'awww' (probably Aphrodite!) clapped (Apollo and Hermes) or looked away awkwardly.

We broke apart and I asked her

"so, am i a better kisser now that I'm a god?"

"meh. Sort of the same. I don't really care about that though. I'm just glad you survived."

I looked at her quizzically. "why? Didn't you think i'd make it?"

"Well, yes. Not everyone who has been given the gift of godhood survived the transformation. Only one other survived. Heracles."

She leant in to kiss me again. I put my finger to her lips.

"wait a moment." I concentrated and made everything in the room freeze, except me and Annabeth, in our own private bubble of time. "okay. Go."

She pressed her lips to mine again and i entwined my hands in her hair. As we kissed, I concentrated and I stopped her body clock. She was mine for eternity. I broke apart.

"congratulations, Miss Chase. You are now half-immortal." She smiled at me and leant in for another kiss. It was done. Sealed with a kiss.

**This is without a doubt my favourite chapter. It's dedicated to zeynel who suggested percy's powers (except from time travel or the freezing things lightningkid333 helped me come up with the water freeze, so its also dedicated to that user.) But also, its my favourite because PERCY AND ANNABETH GET TOGETHER! YAYY! ^-^ ^-^ I'm really happy for them. It also leaves her in the story, but you'll have to wait and see what happens in the next chapter. Now, you may have noticed that i have uploaded a chapter each day of the story, but its gonna stop there on regularity. From now on, i will upload a chapter when i can probably once a week to keep the story going for as long as i can before it leaves the site. Feel free to download my story so you can continue reading, i know I will! I hope you like the transformation scene, i just made it up on the spot. Also, I might be putting in a few words of olympiac (god language) in future chapters. As always i hope you enjoyed this chapter and please rate and review my work, your input and support keep me going and really help me make it even more great! Thanks guys!**


	4. Preview chapter

**Hey guys! As i love you guys so much and i want to thank you for your support while i've been doing this story, i want to give you a sneak peek of what is to come... so here it is. The moment when everything goes horribly wrong...**

Darkness fell on Olympus. It was the end of a blissful week as a god. Along with the rest of the gods, he had been overseeing the construction work with Annabeth, suggesting some helpful additions to go with his own temple. And maybe sneaking a quick kiss now and again. In the end, Percy had to be banned from the construction site, as he was too distracting for Annabeth. It was not official and all of Olympus was talking about it. Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon and God of Time was dating a mortal girl. A lot of the female minor gods and Dryads tried to seduce him, sure, but he just froze them in time and walked off. He was far from interested. Anyway, back to the story. Percy was in his living quarters, he had just been to Zeus about how the Balance of power could be balanced only if he and a female was put on the council, the balance would remain the same and stable. When Zeus asked who would be the female, percy replied Hestia. Zeus was reluctant, but agreed to consider it. Anyway, percy was on his way back to his room, when his head started to hurt. Bad. He turned around and went to the one person who could help. Apollo.

Apollo was chilling in his room when Percy knocked.

"Hey Perce, hows it going little cousin?"

"Bad Apollo. Ive just sensed something."

Apollo looked at percy and nodded. "I sensed it too. It's serious. Like major serious. Where's your Staff?"

"Back in my chambers, why?"

Apollo looked at him gravely. "I think you should keep it close from now on."

"why? What did you see?"

Apollo suddenly looked at Percy. His eyes no longer golden, but green. His mouth opened and a green smoke snake erupted. The oracle.

_It is the time for the promise to be kept,_

_For young gods have wept._

_Dark Forces gather in legions,_

_For the time god's regions_

_They will surely take._

_Stop them, for olympus' sake._


	5. Author's note

**Author's note:**

Hey there guys! I would just like to announce that my story has just reached 1,096 hits! I would just like to thank all of my fans for reading my story and giving so many hits! For a special treat, when we get to two thousand, I will put on the first Chapter of the second story in the series. The story is called 'You thought it was all over'. Anyway, I'll get started brainstorming for that one. Unfortunately, chapter four might be the last post of 2011, for I am on holiday in Florida, but I might be able to update if I can. So, if I don't, I wish you all a merry Christmas and a happy new year for 2012.


	6. The Promise is made

**Chapter 4: the Promise is made.  
><strong>

**Percy POV**

It was a while before we broke apart again. When we did, I broke the time lock and stood up. Zeus looked at me and turned. He paused for a second and turned back, with a long object wrapped in a black silk cloth.

"erm, what's that, Lord Zeus?" I asked him. He looked at me and replied

"You will have to be the same size as me to receive it, Perseus."

I shrugged my shoulders and willed myself to grow to their size. I walked up to Zeus and he handed me the object. Even before it was in my hands, I could tell it was an object of extreme power, mainly because the other gods looked at it, like they were scared.

"erm. What is it?" I asked.

"It is your new object of power." Zeus replied. He gingerly unwrapped the cloth. Inside was the most beautiful staff I had ever seen. It was long and gold, with tiny intricate writing on the top. A huge ruby was fused into the staff on the very top. "This staff is made of 26 carat gold; the writing on top is the first language known to this world and the jewel on top is the ruby of time. The oldest jewel in all creation. Legend has it that this staff was created at the very dawn of time. It has been passed down the aeons, from god to god. I took it from my father before I overthrew him and put the titans in Tartarus. It has been kept in a state of nothingness for thousands of years. And now, Perseus Jackson. It is passed to you."

Zeus looked at me and nodded his head.

"I take it that I should keep this with me then."

"Always."

"Very well. Is that everything, Lord Zeus?"

"For the moment. Council is dismissed." He turned and left the room. The others except Apollo and Hermes followed suit.

They looked at the staff with an unexpected fear in their eyes.

"what's wrong? You look scared out of your wits."

**APOLLO POV**

To be honest, we _were_ scared. The staff the Percy was holding could be used for great evil, as well as good. Percy was practically now a beacon across the whole world saying 'look at me, I have the most dangerous weapon in the universe! Come and get it!' In all truthfulness, I was extremely worried about him. After all, we **was** family, and also i have only just redesigned my house, and I really didn't want it to be wiped by battle thoughts.

"well to be honest Percy, we _are _scared. That staff can be used for evil as well as good, and it's like a beacon for all monsters and Titans alike to come and attack you." Hermes told him.

Git. I was going to say that.

"Now that you've taken Kronos' place as the Time God, the Titans will be fuming about it, and they WILL try to destroy you. No kidding, they will want revenge, mark my words. I want you to promise me that you shall not use this staff for evil, only good. No mucking around, use it only when you really need to."

Percy looked into Hermes' eyes. "I promise."


End file.
